Creep english version
by Artemis2013
Summary: Its my first fanfic in english inspired on the song of RadioHead.It is a story with HB . Its rare to know that you are somebody special for a person, but more stranger is know that the person who you believed that hated you, is the one who loves you more.


**Fanfic/Songfic: Creep **

Hello This is a fanfic of H/B inspired by the song Creep of RadioHead, first that nothing, I wanted to excuse myself because I am from Mexico and I am not used to making translations of my fics, but I wanted to risk with this one, so if at certain moment you do not understand something, you do not doubt in letting to me know it ok? the original version, is in the section of fanfics in Spanish and is with the same title in case you want to read it in that language

I hope you likes and please leave reviews nn Artemis2013

A silhouette jumped quickly of branch in branch by a forest, it went towards one of the idiot meetings that did the detective and the others ningens according to the kitzune, in fact was an annoyance to him to go at the temple of Genkai but he admitted that it pleased to him to be in its company (even of Kuwabara)that was why he had decided to attend this time, but... but a reason much more stronger existed in the depths of the koorime.

"When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You´re just like an angel

You´re skin makes me cry"

There was all the gang of the Reikai Tantei, in one of the gardens of the temple although it felt that it lacked something... somebody. All seemed to pass it very cool, the girls talking or laughing while Yusuke made anger to Kuwabara and between all this it annoyed to him not to be able to decipher the true reason who motivated him to come, if he were just to see his sister, Yukina, to annoy to the hollow head of Kuwabara or to see that new techniques had Yusuke or Genkai, but then knew that it was, because what lacked had arrived, and deal with much effort to avoid to turn around to see her arrival... did again, again avoided her, from that time has done it.

Back Flash>>>>>>>>>>>>>

That mission was hard, had infiltrated in one of the vaults of the palace of the Reikai and they had robbed a very powerful device, the guilty demon of the robbery which they faced was different from the others, much work cost to them to defeat it, then unlike other this used the head andhe used it very well making use of very ingenious tactics of attack, to the degree to leave them exhausted. They were in the hiding place of the demon and luckyly they had managed to overcome it and recovered the robbed device, so it was hour to start off since that place was on the verge of collapsed itself, because the magnitude of the battle had caused great damages to the structure where they were. Yusuke and Kuwabara hardly could stay still on so between both they were helped to leave the place, Kurama also was wounded but he had managed to leave, but Hiei was severely wounded end very weak because he had used the "Dragoon of the Black Flame" and hardly could stay wide-awake, its body no longer responded to him,was so tired that he didn´t notice that the floor where he was it was fallen down began to cuartear and to fall in pieces, leaving it without exit, without where to go in addition it was not possible to be moved –_Deam!- _he said in his mind, in his last effort to open his eyes, could to observe a silhouette somewhat blurred, but that shone more and more while it approached, and while plus it did it could to distinguish who was in fact, could to appreciate that dawn divine that emanated of her and when offering him her hand which with effort could not avoid to take (he supposed that it was in his weakness that could not), held to him firmly and to make contact with its skin caused a strange sensation that crossed his body, the latest that remembered before remaining slept was the preoccupation and lightening of a pair of beautiful eyes color amethyst. Minutes later little by little it was recovering the knowledge, noticed that again he was on the back of Kuwabara –_some times this idiot can be very useful_ – Hiei said in his mind. Also it could distinguish to the others, could listen the voice of Kurama to his right.

- are you sure you´re ok Botan?- spoke with calmed and smooth voice when noticing a few burns in her kimono and in her shoulder

- you do not worry Kurama I am well - the spiritual guide with a smile answered floating in her oar.

- Botan you were very brave when entering by Hiei - Yuusuke added with animate

- yeah, I had in fact not given account where he was but luckily you could find him -commented Kuwabara

- it is not for as much - spoke Botan a little ashamed - it is less than I can do after the tremendous battle that you had boys –

Hiei reacted, had been Botan who had removed him from that place, risking and taking a few burns in the process... it was that day that everything began

end of the Flash Back

"You float like to feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special special

You´re so very special"

Hiei saw her arrive landing from her oar of a way that seemed to him very subtle, her face radiating with one of her famous smiles which infects to everybody and urges it to give a smile being caused that the problems disappear for a moment. Yukina and Keiko received her very glad, Hiei watched with attention as Yukina gave a warm hug to her.

"But I ' m to creep

I ' m to weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here "

_Perhaps you are so special for her?..._ - Hiei thought - _I will be special for somebody?..._ - his mind now was invaded of thoughts on its person, on its life, its behavior towards her, he always so strange, showing an outer cold and bad-tempered, there have even been times that he threat her to avoid to tell the truth to Yukina, nevertheless by a side found pleasant to see its reactions before his threats, even so to threaten her so many times could by consequence cause a reaction of rejection towards him. He felt so rare, he saw as the others coexisted, they talked several famous things, whereas he only limited himself to say his "hn" or "stupid", or "not", things of the sort _- I do not have to be here _- again said in his head_ - but her single presence retains me...Deam!– _

"I don't care if it hurts

I want to have control

I want to perfect body

I want to perfect soul"

Had passed a pair of days and Hiei was laid down in the grass, all his body hurt to him, exhausted of the training that decided to increase, thus to have clearly his mind, perfecting each aspect of he himself as much mental one as physically, but even so, inevitably the image of Botan flooded his mind – Kuzo! I believe that the training is not sufficient - he said angered

"I want you to notice

When Ím not around

You´re so very special

I wish I was specia"

Another day and could not more undo of that sensation, thought about to the Makai but could not, something retained him

- perhaps it is that I do not want to let take care of to Yukina - although he knew well that being with Genkai she was more than safe. Also it was the fact that the world of the humans, had intrigued it so much and had waked up a great curiosity in him like remaining, nevertheless (clear that this never would admit it) if it was that reason, had to Kurama to explain everything to him on the Ningenkai and even it was very deep within him a voice that said to him"- _if you go away to the Makai the possibilities of seeing her are one in a million and for that reason its better to remain close, although she is for a moment will appear"_ - With misfortune to himself he continued training, in his head which was not even clear repeated "_deam, deam Deam!_

"But Ím to creep

Ima weirdo

What the hell m I doing here?

I don't belong here "

Hiei was near the temple of Genkai, laid down in a branch of a near tree which let see the environs very well to him, It seemed that after all he had obtained calm in his thoughts, but that apparent calm lasted little, could feel a pair of presences coming near to the temple, were Yuusuke and company. Genkai and Yukina receive them but he did not count that "her" also was with them. Its mind returned to lose the calm, Botan was there, saw her smile illuminated her face, were so free so she. Hiei decided to remain hidden in that tree but unfortunately Kurama revealed its position and it did not have more of another one than to lower.

- Hiei! Good that you´re here! - the spiritual detective greeting with energy and a great smile – in this moments we´re goin to the beach, you come?

- Yeah, we celebrate one year that my beautiful Yukina is living in the human world - Kuwabara included that held a hand of Yukina between his with eyes in heart form, for misfortune with Hiei that only said its famous "Hn" turning around the face. Then Botan approached Yukina putting an arm on her shoulder (out of the hold of Kuwabara) said:

- you will not lose the anniversary of your sisss... stems! Yes, - something frightened and nervous said - I forgot to clean the spiritual Systems, jijiji nn you´re going to have to excuse me but I must go – this last one said it at the same time very fast that it materialized her oar and she left the place quickly. All turned around to see the dust column that had raised in her race to leave the place towards the sky with face of "what?", without realizing of which she was not the unique one that had left.

"She´s runing out again

She´s runing out

She run, run, run, run"

In a distant part of the forest was one very anxious one Botan

- Hoo! Kami-sama I almost spoiled everything... no, wait, I spoiled everything! for that reason I flee, although... it will be able Hiei to make me pay for that? I do not believe it... or if? - she said very worried descending from her oar at the time of removing that deduction. Nearly Botan reveals to Yukina that Hiei is her lost brother, her fear had to that in other occasions Hiei had noticed to her on revealing the truth to Yukina, threatening her of which he personally would end her existence. Afraid of which he go to fulfill his threats decided to leave the soon possible that place. Botan now thinking about the happened thing was recharged in the trunk of a great tree.

This it is not the Reikai - one cold and serious voice sounded behind the tree frightening the girl occurring account of which that voice belonged to him, to Hiei.

Hiei could not avoid to see that that face of surprise reflected a little fear and by some reason felt terribly bad, sure without dropping its mask of indifference. To him pleased more to see her face cheers but whenever he was close, she repressed her form to be, thing that made not to often annoy so much to Hiei although did not work

Hefelt like discomfort, he did not understand very well why he had been going to look for her, thought that he was better to go away before the commentaries between the others on him and Yukina began, but as soon as he saw Botan leave of the place, decided to go after her, and with his speed it managed to distinguish as she fled in her oar. Account occurred of which while he thought about this, it had fixed his glance to her, lost in those eyes similar to amethysts, that showed curiosity, nervousness and fear, so it turned aside the glance

- I´m sorry Hiei... I not... - it began to say Botan

- why you fled?- he asked with an extremely serious voice

- Well it is that... after your constant threats... I have begun to think that you will fulfill them - it ended up hiding his nervous face watching towards the ground.

- Hn, if I had those intentions your no longer would exist and you would not realize that - commented with one picks of superiority.

This commentary did not please much to Botan that only swallowed saliva.

- Nevertheless... - Hiei continued - I could not do such a thing. - This disturbed to Botan, with a lightening touch, but she asked herself _"so why he came after me?"_ Hiei still with the fixed glance in another place less in her. It did not explain himse why he suddenly said that to her, easily could have been gone, but he followed her, the mind of Hiei was annoyed with this subject, so in conflict with his emotions and thoughts that he do not notice of the presence that approached, until he listened to a shout.

- Kyaaaaaa! – Botan had been surrounded in the claws of a horrible and big demon.

As if outside a ReiGun of Yuusuke striking its head, remembered that by the neighborhoods of the temple, some demons filtered. The demon whom he had captured Botan was big and muscular, of green skin marsh and tips in the back and shoulders, nothing that Hiei could not control but there was a pair of disadvantages; one was that the damn demon had lain down to run with an impressive speed in spite of his muscular and another one was that the wretch had Botan and any attack that was decided to formulate could be dangerous for Botan. Although the demon had a great corporal mass and little intelligent appearance, this one moved with agility in the forest. Hiei lost seconds at the time of listening to the shout of Botan, to begin the persecution but at the time of infiltrating in the forest, several demons (insignificant) left in the way causing a slight delay to him. Meanwhile Botan dealt with all her forces to free herself of takes hold of that demon

–let go me! - the Shinigami shouted

- it will not serve to you as anything honey, I will devour your soul, - the demon with voice tenebrous said - I will devour your soul, although you do not have much power, I can suppose that the flavor is delicious - finished, licking the lips.

Hiei approached where was that demon and while it did could notice that they were in the place where those demons left all. Botan on the other hand happened an idea to her (late but you already know how she is ) with her free hand materialized her oar who became a gray bat instantaneously and with an impulse very hard she managed to guess right a blow in the face of the demon, obtaining roasted to be able to get away of his claws. As soon as she fell to the ground, the demon turned around to see her with the expression full of wrath, and when Botan thought that that was her end, a black shade happened and took her far from the demon. Hiei had taken advantage of the maneuver of Botan to move away of the danger.

- Hiei - Botan said while she observed they around, many demons had them surrounded.

- give me back my diner shrimp! Or you will face my poisonous thorns - the greenish demon shouted.

Hiei did not say not a word, was only placed On guard of attack, he knew very well how to eliminate that insolent person and to all the dreg that surrounded them, that was, using its Dragoon of the Black Flame. Which did not make wait, with a decisive glance he turned around to see Botan and said – Get away from here - Without bacillary Botan took hold her oar and she went away flying with great speed. Hiei used its Jaou Henzats Kokuryuha (or as it is written) annihilating all the demons, seeing as their lives in the black flames were consumed.

To listen Botan the first howls of the demons, she stopped in her trajectory because account of the technique occurred that had used Hiei and the one that would bring, obtain its use, is to say to its effect to use caused it that Hiei exhausted the greater part of its energy (to weigh of which already it had learned to control it) leaving it defenseless if some demon appeared another time, thus that she turn arround and returned for Hiei. Hiei already had exterminated the demons and their eyelids began to weigh to him, was on the verge of dropping himselves in the ground, when he felt something warm in his arm that hauled it upwards, turned around weakly and discovered that it was Botan the one that removed him from that dangerous place.

They descended in a small hill in where the sky was seen perfectly of tonalities oranges, reddish dwelled and blue revealing the first stars, a great part of the forest and further on the reddish sea before the putting of the Sun. Botan landed abruptly since she had gotten tired to only take to Hiei of the arm (a position something uncomfortable and tired) falling near a great leafy tree leaving to Hiei lied in her lap and legs. Hiei dealt with all its forces not to remain slept and of an abrupt way it was gotten up, but he was so sudden that he get dizzy by the movement and the speed whereupon did it

- why you returned?- said Hiei with a hand on the forehead treating to stay wide-awake

-why, I could not leave you there, what had happened if another demon appeared while you recovered? - It reproached Botan with preoccupation – What if something happen to you.? –

Hiei remained disturbedat listen to her

– What do you mean? - He asked turning his head a little to see her by the border of the eye.

"Whatever makes you happy

Whatever you want

You´re so very special

I wish i was special"

- If something happen to you Yukina would be very sad, your... you are very special for her- said something ashamed watching the ground - that ironic don´t you? You are special because she sees a protective brother in you - she ended up raising the her glance with a great smile directed to Hiei. Noticing that small blush invaded his cheeks, decided to occur the return - I am special for Yukina, but... - thought for a moment until the voice of Botan arrived again at their ears. - and although you also do notbelieve it you are special for all the others

- I just matter to them by the missions-.

- That is not truth, well perhaps for Koenma but in my case... - a small pause and Hiei could notice a little blush in her - in my case you are special at least since... you are a great friend, therefore I consider you. in spite of your threats therefore I like you - this last one almost said it like a whisper.

It cost work to be able to say those words to him to a so cold person and inexpressive, nevertheless those were some of the things that attracted the attention of the girl, he was totally a mystery, a quite attractive mystery. Hiei returned to turn aside his glance of her something incredulous of which he listened, attempt to rise completely

- if it makes you happy... I´ll stop doing it, but you do not dare a.. - the fatigue could more, Hiei fell again but instead of making contact with the ground, he fall felt two warm arms again cushioning, leaving it resting on the lap of Botanl.

- Better it rests - smoothly said while it placed her hands on the shoulder and chest of Hiei, but this one before being slept stopped the hand of Botan holding it with force

-Why you do this? In spite of how I have treated you - its tone something tired

- What rare you are, you did not listen to me? -she said with a smile - because you are my friend, you believe it or not, you are part of us and we appreciated you like person, even Kuwabara - a pause did and turned around to see towards the horizon – I know that often you feel that you are not of this place, but when analyzing the things I realize ofhow in this place it is in where I feel dear andhow I comprise of something special, well that is what I feel, you do not feel the same? – lowered her the glance to see the eyes color ruby of Hiei and to see his answer, but when seeing that she did not obtain replaced just a glance (according toBotan) ugly, said to him - I believe that I am bothering to you, seems to me that you want to be alone.

Botan was arranged to rise and to go away of the place but a strong squeeze of hand forced her to remain.

- I never said that your presence bothered to me - Spoke the half Koorime nailing one of the deepest glances and penetrating, full of a very serious feeling that paralyzed for a moment to Botan – I have been alone too much time...stay here. - finished in a whisper

"But Ím to creep Ím to weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't belong here "

Botan felt strange, that feeling that had been born a time ago, now felt much more alive and strong, that sensation in her stomach was increased to the degree to wish that the time stopped. And it is not said of Hiei that was begining to fall slept then in the position that was, relaxed it enough, felt like plenty, complete, dear with the single fact of knowledge that was she present. Both remained by long time seeing itself fixedly to the eyes and they realized feeling so unknown that it appeared in them

- Thanks... - said Botan in a whisper and a small smile -... to allow me to beto your side –

- Hn, baka... - he spoke with a small one but sensual smile raising its arm to caressher cheek which it became pink to the contact - ..thanks to you - and with this closed his eyes completely leaving to fall his hand to a side and complying well in Botan without letting firmness hold with his hand, Botan place her hand on his chest and like Hiei, without letting hold its hand with firmness.

There was neither no one more a word, was no necessity of them. Botan understood everything what it had happened and felt rare in thinking that she was a very special person for that frightful fire demon, teacher of the Jagan that now was calmly slept over her legs. Little by little, with a smile when thinking about this,she was closingher eyes to share the dream that united to the happy spiritual guide and the lethal Koorime in the silence of that dusk.

**THE END**

this is my first fanfic that I publish in english and I wait for well is received and if not then of all ways I wait for yours commentaries ok? well thanks for taking the time to read it. Sayonara nn

Artemis2013


End file.
